Tyler Klause
Tyler Klause is a Cyber (Defionition for "Android") Created By Professor Ichiroubei Hiirgai His Dream Is To Become a new Superhero He Was Born In Acmetropolis He's Best Friends With Wave Rose Christina Aria Adagio and Ivan But Once His Dad Got Digitized Now He Got Him Back He Also Has A Crush On His Popstar Keiko Kubota He Is A New Character In Sora's Adventure Series He Is The New Kamen Rider Kiva Then He Is Kamen Rider Kabuto Just Like Wave Rose is The New Kamen Rider Blade He is Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal of Power Rangers. and In Live Action He is Potrayed by actor/martial artist Leo Howard. Personality He Is Adventeruous, Funny,and Cool He Can Also Be Flirtious Around Girls Like His Crush Musa and Kim Possible But He Can Get Short Temperd When Bad Guys Mess With Him When He Saves The Day Wave Always Supports Him Like Best Friends He Also Shares A Friendship with Danny Phantom He also Cares for His Friends Voice Actors 1. Yuri Lowenthal - English 2. Eri Kitamura - Japanese 3. Alberto Rosende - Singing Voice Gallery Leo-howard-1338114387.jpg|Tyler (Leo Howard) Sitting Down at the Shujin Academy Cafetiria IMG_0305.PNG|Tyler (Leo Howard) Telling His Joke to Keiko Kubota IMG_0307.PNG|Tyler (Leo Howard) Becoming the New Guyver IMG_0308.PNG|Musa Kissing Tyler as Kamen Rider Kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto PNG.png|Tyler as Kamen Rider Kabuto Shichisei-toshin-guyferd-complete-6a7a.jpg|As Guyver Supernova Buster-red.png|As the Red Beast Morphers Ranger IMG_1439.PNG|Tyler Sitting With Keiko Kubota IMG_2098.PNG|Tyler Sleeping in With Keiko Kubota IMG_1824.PNG|Tyler Sitting on the Bench with Keiko Kubota IMG_1829.PNG|Tyler's TMNT Team IMG_1830.PNG|Tyler's Power Rangers Team IMG_1847.PNG|Tyler and His Omnitrix Model (with new Aliens) IMG_1966.PNG|Tyler Klause becomes friends with Leonardo IMG_2031.PNG|Sailor Venus Performs with Tyler Klause|link=Minako Aino Performs with Tyler Klause IMG_2172.PNG|Tyler's New Aliens Rhino Man.png|As Armor Hero Rhino Man NexusRender.png|As Ultraman Nexus IMG_3756.PNG|Tyler Becomes Armor Hero Rhino Man Tyler Klause X Tusabasa.png -Commie- Senki Zesshou Symphogear - 06 -769E643A- mkv snapshot 03 22 -2012 02 11 20 56 35-.jpg Tsubasa Calling Tyler on His Phone.PNG IMG 3961.PNG|Tsubasa With Rhino Man (Tyler Klause) Tyler's New World.PNG Tyler Klause and Kim Possible.png Kim Possible Crying with Tyler Klause.jpg Tyler Klause Omega Racers Freedom Squad and PRSJ.jpg KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png|As Kamen Rider Onyx IMG_5098.PNG|Using the Role of Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Onyx IMG_5082.PNG|My Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Profile IMG_5090.PNG|The Winx at Ghoul School with Tyler IMG_5087.PNG|Tyler Out With The Winx Out on the Grimwood Schoolyard Jumping IMG_5086.PNG|Tyler Outside with The Winx Daphnie and Roxy IMG_5088.PNG|Tyler Hearing a Story With Flora (Along With Pooh and Friends) IMG_5085.PNG|The Winx and Tyler Looking in the Barren Bog Roles * He Played Mack in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Plays Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Plays Conner Mcknight in Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Shane in Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Brody in Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Tdk 0403 Style) and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Devon in Power Rangers Beast Morphers (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Danny Fenton in Danny Phantom (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Sonic in Tyler the Cyber (SATAM), The Adventures of Tyler the Cyber, Tyler Underground, and Tyler X Likes * Japanese Music * Cold Weather * Ramen Noodles, Tacos, and Pizza * Being with his Friends * Protecting the Planet * Video Games * TMNT Movies * Fighting Bad Guys * Putting bad Guys in there Place * Seeing Others Happy * Being a new superhero what he dreamed to be * Being with Girls and Kissing Them * Heroic Mutants and Heroic Vampires * Traffic * Cheering up His Friends * Protecting his Friends * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Kalafina * Keiko Kubota (crush and love intrest) * Rei Hino (secondary love intrest) * Rias Gremory (Girlfriend) * Bloom (Secondary Love Intrest) * Flora (Second Girlfriend) * Musa (Third Girlfriend) * Minako Aino (New Love Intrest) * Tsubassa Kazanari (New Third Love Intrest) * Rock Dog * Power Rangers Dislikes * Tears (gets him angry) * Peppa Pig * Evil Vampires * NOS 4-A-2 * Psycho Rangers * Seeing others Crying * Chickens * Yankee Irving (When he dumped him for revenge) Inspiration * Robin (Teen Titans) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Chelsa (Akame Ga Kill) * Zick (Monster Allergy) * Souji Tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Devon Daniels/Red Beast Morphers Ranger (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) * Cybersix (Cybersix) * Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Bloom (Winx Club) * Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spectacular Spider-Man) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (KRDK) *Leonardo (TMNT) *Ultraman Nexus *Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero One (Kamen Rider Zero One) *Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *B-Bop A Luna (Butt Ugly Martians) *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Bodi (Rock Dog) Actors *Leo Howard Trivia * Tyler Loves the girl band of japanese Kalafina * He's also a Inspiration of Cybersix * He is a fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Spider-Man since he was 8 * He Became the Cyber Superhero of Acmetropolis * The Only Vilian he fights is NOS 4-A2 * He Develops a Love Relationship with Sailor Venus * He Also Has a Crush on Keiko Kubota, Rias Gremory, and Tsubasa. * He Also Develops a Romantic Love with Sailor Mars. Profile Home: Acmetropolis Species: Cyber Personality: Cool, Kind Hearted, Friendly, Funny, Razor Sharp Witted, Adventuruous, Short Tempered (when bad guys make him mad), Flirtious, Mischevous (sometimes), brave (sometimes),Sassy (sometimes), Confident. Occupation: 'Professor Hiiragi's Son, Adagio's best friend, awesome, and Cyber Kid. '''Goal: '''To be a New Superhero '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: '''Good '''Allies: ' Wave Rose (Best Friend) Maddie Klause (Sister) Fang Klause (Brother) Beetah Amazonion (Idol) Minako Aino (True Love Intrest) Rei Hino (Love Intrest) Akame (Girlfriend) Morrigan Aenslad (Lover) Devon Daniels (Best Buddy) Keiko Kubota (Crush/Girlfriend) Kaori Oda (Perfect Love Intrest) Sam Collins/Servo (Partner) Drew Mccormick, Jo Mcormick, Roland Wiliams, and Josh Baldwin (Teamates) Leonardo (Best Friend) Steel (Creation and Pal) Zick (Best Friend) Adagio (Best Buddy) '''Enemies: Jareth NOS 4-A-2 The Psycho Rangers Blaze Roxy Evox The Shredder Tatsu Arlen Crane Kilokahn '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super Speed, Spider-Sense, Spider Agility, Spider Strength, Time Break, Speed Break, Time Stop. '''Apperance: '''A young kid with Blue Hair, a Blue and Red Jacket, With a Red Berry Shirt Grey Pants, and Blue Shoes which he walks with. Quotes *"Hey Guys" *"So What's Up"? *"Let's Go"! *"After What We've Just Been Through NO! We Gotta Get Back to Our Dimension Somehow We're Running Out Of Time"! *"If Jareth Shows up it's Gonna Take all of You Guys to Hold Him Off"! *"Im Going In". *"That's a Good Look for You". *"Don't Underrestemate Me Im Not Ten Years old Anymore"! *"Go Ahead Take You're Best Shot"! *"I'd Face Bad Guys as a Kid Glad I Grew Out of that Huh Wave"? *"OH BLOW IT OUT YOU'RE BUTT!" *"Yo". *"Nice". *"Oh Hey Adagio." *"WHY THAT, NO GOOD SNEAKY!......" *"I've Calmed Down Now Thanks Adagio I Really Needed that." Category:Kids Category:Robots Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Superheroes Category:Tough Characters Category:Detectives Category:Comedians Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Cool Characters Category:Vampires Category:Boyfriends Category:Live Action Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters